


Floating

by Valiax



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Feels, GC feels, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, post 'erasing'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiax/pseuds/Valiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot short drabble. A glimpse into what Good Cop might see/hear after That Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Floating...

 

Just floating...

 

Imagine yourself, floating on your back in the middle of an ocean. Nothing around you, no land, nor ship. But then again there's no ocean. No cool waters holding your body, no sky to gaze upwards towards. There's no sound of waves crashing, or seagulls crying above. There is sound, but it's muffled, like talking through walls.

 

Walls you can't escape, can't tear down. Walls... inside your head while someone else takes up the slack.

 

I remember the pain, hot and white flashing. We both screamed, though I think I was the one screaming louder than him. I could be wrong. No matter how hard we both fought back, struggling the will to remain conscious, only one of us managed to pull through the pain and suffering, back to reality, back... to our job.

 

Guess who got the short end of the stick?

 

There's no sense of time. I couldn't tell how long I was trapped like this. A conscious trapped within these mental walls, enflamed like a wound that never got to be cleaned out and left open, red and sore to the touch. I couldn't feel my body, couldn't break through these injured walls. If I so much as try to wiggle something as small as a pinkie finger, to try to show the world I was still here, I would only sense those walls and pushed away. 

 

It pained me when I could just sensed his tension at times, that pain I should be feeling in our heart. Yet... nothing. I might be lucky enough to hear his voice, muffled through those walls and try to figure out what it was he would be saying. Then, nothing again and I'm back to just... floating. 

 

Was I sinking downward or floating sideways? I couldn't tell and it frustrated me how I couldn't be there for him, to keep him mentally sound for the both of us. I so much wanted to wrap our arms together across our chest, whisper to him everything will be alright, soothe his sadness and pain. But I couldn't, nothing I could do would help him now. He was on his own, and hearing those muffled half-conversations of his voice without my help... I just felt useless.

 

Sometimes, if I closed my eyes in this darkness, I could see what he was seeing, but dark... through the aviators. They were random, maybe they'd last a few seconds, maybe longer. Nothing I saw made sense, at least at first. Now and then, I'd get more than what he saw, sometimes I'd be lucky enough to hear his voice alongside the images. 

 

Kragle... he said something about it. That device.. that horrible Relic. Oh how I wish it never existed. It was one thing, doing our job to protect the city we loved away from those... particular mean people. People who could do things normal folk can't, things that made them special... but to use a freezing device on innocent people... like.. our parents.

 

No! No no! It was wrong! These people are _innocent_ , they don't deserve to be statues for one man's amusement! This was not why we took the job! I'm...

 

Tired.

 

So tired. 

 

Why though? Why did you do it buddy? They _were_ innocent! They did nothing wrong, why should they be punished for our mistake!? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm too nice. Just wanted to make you happy, make our parents proud of us. I just want things to go smoothly, so our job wasn't so stressful. I hate to see you when we come home, tired and still tensed from adrenalin. I remember the poor chairs you ended up kicking and destroying. Then I would be there to make you coffee and tea, to help calm us both down. Sometimes I would.. ease your tension personally. You always liked that, those moments were special, making our bond, our partnership even more stronger.

 

Then I was silenced from you, and here I am barely hearing you, can't feel our hands, and unable to do anything to ensure you'll be okay.

 

Oh buddy, my sweet buddy and partner. Please think of me, I won't stop thinking of you. I know you're Bad.. but just remember there's still Good in you, trying to break free from these injured,tense walls, wanting to come and hug you, tell you everything is gonna be okay, make your favorite breakfast in the mornings and keep our place clean. I want to be there for you, a smile to brighten your mood, make you forget our troubles even for a fleeting moment. I miss your laugh, the real ones that made our cheeks numb and short of breath, eyes water because they were so good.

 

I want to come back! I don't want to be like this forever. Forever floating...

 

Bad Cop, I love you so much brother... please come back to me. Break these walls holding me back from you. I know you are strong, brave, even fearless. Surely you can kick down these walls keeping me away from you. I need you as you need me. Come back, I want to come back! 

 

Please bring me back, bring back your Good Cop.

 

I'm can't stop floating...

 

Just floating...

 

Floating...


End file.
